


Dancer au

by mikeellee



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Church Sex, F/M, First Dance, Possessive Behavior, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Again, my spin on a different take on Church Verse that Djinmer4 created. Here, Kate Pryde is a renowned dancer that is making a name for herself and is attracting the attention of several people, especially people like Kurt Szardos who is a man with many rumours and reputation and Peter Quill a space pirate that follow his only rules. Both show interest on Kate Pryde and the Question remains who will win her heart?





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: Ok, is a new au I was teasing about with Djinmer4 and even wrote some stuff on those prompts. Some explanations, Church Kurt is about to get retired and has white streaks on his hair, still the same Kurt, but just to make clear he´s older. Also, The school of dance is a sponsor by the Church and I thought in a way for Church Kurt still have control on the situation without having force Kate to join the Church.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)[@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA)

By all accounts, this should be a lazy day for Karcist Kurt Szardos, and he intended to enjoy the fullest, however, his friend Piotr Rasputin did give him an invitation to the new ballet that the Church sponsor. Swan Lake.

Again, by all accounts, Kurt Szardos would prefer to enjoy a lazy day on his own, but, as Kurt fumbles the invitation, a well crafted one to someone of his status and he gazes back at his TV, who is showing an old movie, and ponders about his choices.

Not a man to enjoy art that much, but, the old movie is not as good as Kurt remember to be, so, the man decides to indulge Piotr´s artsy side and confirms his presence in the theatre.

“It seems Apocalypse really wants me to go to this ballet” Kurt jokes as the TV announces the old movie they were showing has technical parts and they lost some of the footage, so, someone is dubbing each frame.

____________________________________

The theatre is richly decorated in black and white to indicate that tonight, you´ll watch the Swan Lake, and Kurt can say the aesthetic is a bit cliche, but, it works, after all, Kurt is not here to see pink flamingos.

Piotr indicates his seat. When you´re a Karcist you´re guaranteed to have the best sit on the house. No argument here. His friend is enthusiastic and told Kurt how he and Northstar went to this same show last week and love the performance.

“Wait, I thought Jean didn´t like Ballet?” Kurt asked knowing Jean hates when people associate old cliches of his sexuality as if is the norm.

“He does, but, even he can´t deny this play is well done. So, if he liked…you´ll like as well”

“Well, let´s see about that”

_________________________________  
Kurt knows the gist of the story. The wizard RutherBart is in love with Princess Odette that has a curse, but, the Princess has to deal with an annoying Prince that is trying to slip the couple.

Is a fairly normal story if you ask Karcist Kurt. And as the dancers start their number, Kurt didn´t see anything out of ordinary, until, she shows up. Odette with her chestnut hair well kept in a bun as she´s dancing differently from the other swans.

Her doe eyes show fear, longing, hope and love in one single direction and Kurt can´t help by taking his eyes off her, only for a moment, to see what is making Princess Odette looking in such distress to this direction.

The Princess is looking at Rothbart and is torn in wanting to greet him and wanting to be away from him, and Kurt, can´t take his eyes off of her. And neither does Rothbart as he goes to Odette ignoring the others Swans.

Odette gingerly touches his face, still torn on her feelings, but never breaking eye contact. The wizard has devotion towards the Princess and his hands touch her too gentle, too firm and Kurt can understand that…Odette is such a fragile thing…

Their faces are so inches of each other and they look so…perfect together, so well put, and Kurt was expecting a kiss between the lovers, but, the intermission is announced and the first act is completed.

And Kurt is left with questions. “See? I told the play is good” Piotr speaks and Kurt has his golden eyes are on the spot where Odette was.

“Yeah…the play is something else, let´s see if they can keep up the good work” Kurt states wondering what will happen with Odette.

________________________________

The play is back and now, Odette, is ready to kiss her beloved, but, of course, the Prince and his entourage are conveying a plan to have Odette to themselves, well, only to the Prince´s bed.

And Kurt is taking a great antipathy for this prince. Poor Odette is a victim of their lies and is far away from her one true love, as now, she´s dancing with the Prince.

The Prince is being more sexual in his advances, but, Kurt is happy to see that the Odette is coming back to her senses and is slowly backing away from the Prince as she runs away from the foul Prince.

Kurt knows people like the Prince won´t stop until they get what they want, so, of course, The Prince uses a spell and change one of the dancers in Odette.

But this Odette is different, she takes her white dress and is wearing a dark dress and dancing so seductively with the Prince. His hand is touching her leg, but, how her leg is pose makes Kurt imagination go wild.

His eyes are glued on her form as she rests her head on the Prince´s shoulder with her smokey eyes and Kurt can´t focus on anything else but Odette.

Rothbart sees this scene and jumps to a conclusion as the Prince predicted.

The plot unravels and the real Odette has to pick who she wants, the Prince or Rothbart, and Kurt is waiting for her decision, what she will pick?

And Kurt´s eyes widen widely if something can tell, Odette chooses death as she jumps to the river drowning and letting the men alone with their grieves and regrets.

Maybe Rothbart wants to enact revenge, Kurt can understand the feeling, or the Prince will hug death if it means having Odette and this is something Kurt can understand, yet, the curtains are closed and the play is over.

Kurt is clapping hands, of course, this play was well executed, even he can admit this, but, Odette´s ending is not what he wants… “Piotr, I want to speak with the dancers”

And Piotr can´t deny anything to his friend. He knows better than that.

____________________________________

Kate Pryde is cleaning her make up and receiving more flowers with a big smile on her face. The public loves this rendition of Swan Lake and her Odette is getting good reviews to excellent reviews.

One of the dancers knocks on her door asking if Kate is decent, once she confirms and she let the dancer enter, the man explains in a pompous way that a man wants to see her.

And Kate quickly surmises why the pompous tone. Karcist Kurt Szardos enters in her room and Kate gulps at his presence and fumbles with her hands. Now, she regrets not taking those German classes.

“Your grace,” Kate said shyly and Kurt chuckles amused as Kate did bow to him.

“I´m afraid I´m not from royal family” Kurt explained amused and gesture Kate to drop the gesture “Is ok, people always make those mistakes, you can call me Brother Szardos, is that better?” Kate nods and the man smiles “I hope I´m not bothering you but I had to speak with you…your Odette was simply breathtaking”

Kate blinks owlishly at this. “Thank you, Brother Szardos,” she said with a sincere smile feeling as if her hardworking is being rewarded.

“I just want to understand one thing, if you can give me spoilers now” Kurt jokes and Kate nods saying she can try but holds no promise. “Why Odette chose death?”

“Oh, in the original version she chose the wizard, but, I gave this suggestion that Odette can be free of those two men. One didn´t believe in her and the other feel lust, so, yeah…is a more dramatic ending”

Kurt nods not showing his displeasure with this ending, but, truth to be told, is a different ending and that´s something.

“You´re a great dancer, Miss Pryde and I´d look forward to seeing more of you, if you can make an ignorant as me in dance feel so passionate about the play, imagine what else can you do?”

Kate is not sure how to reply, how to act smart in front one of the most powerful man in the Church who said how much he loved your dance.

“You´re too kind, Brother Szardos, I´d not dance alone, I´m lucky to have such good dancers to help me”

“Well, as I said, I don´t know much of dance, but, I do know…you were an amazing Odette and I want to see more of you, Miss Pryde”

_____________

Piotr is wondering if taking Kurt to see this play was a great idea, after all, the man has that look on his eyes and is making too many questions about the play, no, about the actress Kate Pryde.

“So, she´s the new lead of the theatre?”

“Yes, the old one got retired…it is a bit funny, Marcelle was your biggest fan and always wanted to see you in her performances…you never went”

“Yeah? Oh, I must have been busy then”

“Why I think you won´t be busy to see Kate´s plays?”

“Because I like her performance”


	2. La Esmeralda

N/A: Why Church Kurt is interested in Kate? A good question, it is because of her talent and Church Kurt does like to take projects, but, soon it´s more than just a project to him. Quill may appear here or not, I´m free writing this bitch.

Smokes and light are being tested and so far the director is not pleased with the orange setting or with the current setting, in fact, their old patron stop funding them after their last stunt. The direct knew it was a risk to make Odette pick death over her beloved Rothbart. But the director truly believes in art and innovations.

"And I must pay for the price" Gambit grumbles bemused as without funding the play of Hunchback of Notre Dame won´t hold much power, sure, the actors are amazing as always, but, as even Kitty points out...they have a problem.

"We can sew some of the costumes, but, the fabric is too delicate and if people see it was ragged they won´t believe is a real wedding dress" Kitty states showing the ragged wedding dress. It was the victim of a poor incident and they have no money to repair this. Kitty is giving solutions, bless her heart along with the others who are giving what they can( Jubilee even paid some of the equipment out of her pocket) but is not enough.

"Thank you, KityCat, let´s stop for today, we have problems to think and this won´t help in our rehearsal" Gambit speaks and everyone stops what they were doing as the director request.

Gambit has an idea, a terrible idea, but, what other option they had? Everyone bet their career on this theatre and Gambit can´t fail them. "Kitty, I want to talk to you, is important" Gambit then tries to be as subtle as he can.

"Kitty, I know Karcist Kurt is a bit fond of you thanks to your last play, did you contact him?" Gambit asked hoping they weren´t speaking with each other, but, Apocalypse is never kind with Remy LeBeau.

"Yes, he likes to talk about art with me and even mentioned how the Church is lacking in the art department," she said and then replies again in a more serious tone "I know his reputation, I know, but, he´s being charming so far... and yes, I make my instance on what I want since the first day, so no, he hasn´t try to recruit me to the Church"

Gambit is not sure he believes, after all, he knows Karcist Kurt is very persistent, then again, Rogue often tell him how the man is more mellow, so, Gambit can think she is relatively safe.

"I have a small favour to ask, no, big favour to ask" Gambit takes a deep breath knowing this won´t be easy " do you think Karcist Kurt could help us?"

Kitty blinks at this. And ponders. "Well, he does mention how he feels he never understand art in his youth and wants to make up for it, so, I suppose I can ask him"

"Thank you, Kitty, and if he says no, don´t insist. We can try a new path"

"Everyone really fears him that much? Don´t worry I won´t abuse my luck"

Gambit feels he just made a deal with the devil, but, the show must carry on.

Karcist Kurt is doing his job, even though the man is at the verge of retirement, he is still a powerful force in the Church and for this case, the Church trust Kurt´s judgment blindly.

"Now, tell me, Tom Black" Kurt has an evil smile on his face " where did you take the money? I know you stole from the Chuch and I know your allies names, but, where is the money?"

Tom Black is panting and coughing blood as Kurt takes some of his teeth and fingers at the same time and is looking very pleased with himself.

"Is it an account in Switzerland" Tom Black replies hoping this will end, however, the truth seeker replies this is a lie.

"Naughty Tom, very naughty" Kurt then proceeds to take more fingers and is amused with his work. Is a real piece of art.

"Is spread on Canada under the name of Eleanor Rigby" and the truth seeker declares is the truth.

"See? Was that hard?" Kurt said and slice his throat in one swift move. Now, the man gives orders to his people, because they are still his people, on what to do, when one of them said one Kate Pryde is calling.

Kurt smiles brightly at that. "I'll answer the call, thank you"

"Kurt? I hope I´m not bothering you" Kate said and Kurt can imagine her lightly biting her lips.

"Of course not, Katzchen," he said continues "do you want to talk?"

"I want to ask a favour and feel free to say no if is not possible to do it, but, the patron that fund us...leave and we were wondering if you could help us?" she asked and Kurt can feel how she´s ashamed. He bets is an adorable look and are not like the primadonnas Piotr mentioned a few weeks earlier.

"Well, I think I can help" Kitty is torn in joy but fearsome, after all, she´s asking a lot from a man she meets has 2 months, yes, he´s charming but she never asks for money even if she has to meet Kurt for all her life. "And Katzchen, it won´t be a problem, I told you, the Church does have a program to help with this sort of things, so, no Katzchen it won´t be a problem"

Once Kurt manages to dissuade Kitty´s fear. Now, the woman is more at ease as she did call Kurt.

Kurt now smiles eating a sandwich his plan is going splendid. He wonders how Esmeralda´s Kitty will be.

As soon the theatre has a new patron in forms of the Church everything went alright. Kitty´s wedding dress for Esmeralda is now perfect and Gambit can say everything looks better, with one but, in the end, Gambit has to deal with Karcist Kurt...well, Kitty has to and the man is being nothing but polite and friendly with everyone, especially Kitty.

  
Peter Quill arrives on planet Earth for a quick refill and as he is walking on Europe, to be exact Paris, because he does not dare to go to Ultramar, he spots a pretty woman with doe eyes and chestnut hair.

Quill wolf whistle for a moment. The woman is really pretty and Quill decides that he really should introduce himself to her. He notices, once coming closer, that she was dressed as Esmeralda, to be even more exact, she is dressed as Esmeralda from the famous scene where she meets Frollo and Pheobus for the first time.

"Hello, I take your name must be Esmeralda," Quill said in good humour and flashing his best smile. The woman is confused and replies "No, is Kitty, but you´re right, I´m doing Esmeralda" and giggles at his expression.

Suddenly, Kurt Szardos arrives with Kitty´s lanches that Kitty thank him and Kurt looks at Quill with his politeness in order.

"My name is Peter Quill aka StarLord"

"Who?" Kurt asked confused but shrugged "my name is Kurt Szardos, the Karcist of the church"

And Quill won´t let Kitty be alone with this evil man. Kurt won´t let her be alone with this creepy and Kitty is slowly walking away as the two-man are intensely stared at each other.


	3. A small date

N/A: based on a twitter thread I saw here on Tumblr. To give some insight, Kate let Quill take her to drink one coffee, nothing much.

Quill is a man that is grace with luck, that´s the only explanation for being able to get a coffee date with Kate Pryde. The man manages to corner Kate, after an exhausting and public rehearsal, well, public in the sense the sponsors and the Church were present, and invite her out. Of course, Quill is oblivious to the guests that pay attention to that small interaction.

Never mind he was coming to strong and leaving Kate uncomfortable, but, to have control of the situation, she agrees with one coffee date, ONE. And Quill is sure this date will lead to something even better.

The date takes place in the small cafe named Saints, of course, Quill takes no mind that this cafe is owned by the Church, a small propaganda tactic that is giving a more positive vibe to the church.

Kate orders an Americano, while Quill was taking a long time to pick a coffee and was making comments on each option available, which, of course, only pleased Quill and no one more.

Finally, Quill takes a coffee and they sit in one of the free tables as Quill starts talking.

"So, what do you think of the Space? I´ve been in each corner of the Galaxy. I saw so many things that would make your eyes roll" Quill starts and Kate nods as she asks more of it. A polite gesture that didn´t go noticed by him.

"Glad you ask, one time, I went to a planet where plants grew legs and walk around, it was so weird, they even dance which was pretty stupid, if you ask me," Quill says that to a professional dancer.

Kate says nothing as he continues to talk, and to make thins even awkward, the man starts talking about Gamora. A woman who Quill clearly has slept with and he has no self-awareness that it may not be so smart to mention about women he did sleep with his current date.

And that was the last straw as Kitty takes her phone and did a great act that should warrant an Emmy or Tony in this case, "Oh my god?" she looks at her cellphone in total shock "I have to go home immediately, my mom just sent a message and she told me she may be pregnant and needs my help to break this news to my father"

Quill perks up about this and even said. "I can help you, I love telling such news to them" Quill has no idea how creepy that sounds, but, Kate is an excellent actress.

"No, Quill, thank you very much, but, I need to do this now" and run away from him without ever glancing to him, on her way back, she calls her mother and the older woman only laughs amused at such bad date.

Meanwhile, Kurt Szardos receives a report on the coffee date. It was his suggestion to use this cafe for obvious reasons, but, sadly Quill beat him in this, but, he can damage control the situation.

The barista reports the date to Kurt once her shift was over and give all the details.

"So, you think it won´t have a second date?"

"Oh no, Brother Szardos, after that date she won´t even want to see him" and the barista couldn´t help by adding "no man should start talking about his exes or how much sex they did" if that was a genuine idea or just an addition Kurt thank her anyway. The barista is gone and was reward for this.

Now, he has a clear view on what type of man Quill is and he knows how to approach Kate in a better way and light now. His cellphone rings and is Kate.

"Hi, Kate, how are you?" Kurt asked pleased to hear from her so soon.

"I´m fine, but, I was wondering...could we enforce the security on those rehearsals, I think, I would prefer only the crew and you were there to keep an eye on the play, if that´s ok with you" Kate suggested and Kurt can see by her tone of voice she´s nervous.

"Of course, you seem nervous, is everything alright?"

"Well, I got a bad date today and I really don´t want to see the dude ever again"

And Kurt smiles happily. He can make sure Quill won´t ever lay a foot on those rehearsals and if Kate wants he can make sure Quill will ever again bother her.


	4. Dancing with danger

N/A: Based on an idea I had and a conversation with Djinmer4. Quill is our Phebeous and he won´t give up so easily.

The show of Hunchback of Notre Dame went without a hitch, even Kurt Szardos with his critics of some scenes can´t deny that the show was beyond good. Kitty as Esmeralda is a perfect combination and Kurt is very much happy to see Frollo and Esmeralda together.

Inwardly he still thinks Chamber was not the best person to be Frollo, but, Kurt can´t hold his tongue and play nice, after all, no one likes the guy that nitpick everything.

Kurt Szardos watches the play ends with all the actors taking a bow and receiving flowers, meanwhile, Peter Quill is the sea of people, but, unlike the others, he is not clapping hands.

His blue eyes stray to Kurt Szardos and he knows he has to save Kate Pryde from her own stupidity as this foul creature( Quill stay in the theatre for a while) is certainly planning in do something awful with that poor woman.

"Wait," Quill said still looking at Kurt that is in one of those fanciest parts of the theatre "That´s it!" and a plan formed into his mind. But, he will need help and he knows a guy that owns him a few favours.

____________________________________  
Kate Pryde finally take the outfit and make up off and is now with her normal clothers as she is ready to go the party. Someone knocks on her door and she is not surprised to see Kurt Szardos waiting for her.

"I didn´t make you wait too much, right?" asked Kate as she locked her dressing room and Kurt shakes his head amused. "Great, then, are you ready to see how we party?"

"I´m counting with that" Kurt said and offers his arm to Kate who accepts.

"Did you...like the play?" Kate asked shyly and Kurt let Kate plays with his tail for a moment before finally giving an answer.

"I love each moment of the play, I love how your Esmeralda has the right amount of kindness but the strength to not be a pushover, I love when Esmeralda and Frollo finally kissed and married, that is my favourite part and not only because of the music"

Kate giggles at that. "That´s right, you´re Frollo´s biggest fan" she concludes and then makes a question that she always forget to make. "hey, why you like Frollo so much?"

Kurt ponders this question for a minute. Until he speaks again. "Honestly, I like him for no deep reason, I admire him and I think he is a great character but that´s only this"

Kate nods as they are ready to celebrate in the party. Gambit didn´t spare any cent to this party because everyone really deserves a break from months and months of rehearsal and hard work.

(Gambit can´t say he is Kurt´s biggest fan, but, so far, Kurt Szardos is not being anything but polite)

____________________________________

On the following weeks, Kate and Kurt are seeing each other for more reasons than just professional and things are going steady as Kate and Kurt seem way closer with each other than before.

However, Quill knows this will change, when Kurt Szardos is out thanks to a problem in the church, Kate is left alone to take a break and prepare herself for her next role. This time Gambit wants to do little mermaid and Kitty is being accounted to be the evil witch.

Someone rings on her doorbell and Kate answers, but, quickly wishes she hasn´t...as Peter Quill is there with a file and the man is not going to be ignored.

"Quill, what do you want?" Kate does not feel to be polite as she does not want to see this man ever again.

"Warm you!" he said honestly and hand the file to Kate to get it. "Your friend, Kurt, is not exactly a saint either, Kate and he has tortured and killed people for much less...Think about this when you go to a restaurant with him"

"Wait, you have been following me?" she speaks a bit angry and Quill shakes his head as he shows the cellphone and images of Kurt and Kate in a restaurant can be seen on Instagram.

This still seems like stalking. Thought bemused Kate.

"I´m leaving, but, just take a look in this file," Quill said and leave before Kate could call the security.

_______________________________________________________

Kurt Szardos is back in town and wants to spend time with Kate, but, the woman calls for him with fear in her voice and when the man arrives she is holding a file in her hand and is not hugging him.

"What happened?" Kurt asked as Kate still refuses to come closer to Kurt.

"Someone gave me this, Kurt...this is your work?" and she hands the file to him. Kurt is a smart man and can understand that not everyone will enjoy his work as he does.

Thankfully, Kurt has a plan for this situation. And with great mastery, Kurt speaks as his tone is humble now. "Yes, but, the people that you see in that file are rapist, paedophiles and much worse and would continue their crimes have not to be caught by the church, have not to be caught by me"

Kate now looks at him processing this information. "So, the church believes in cruel punishments for cruel crimes?"

"Yes, we are an institute that believes in love and peace, but, sometimes, violence needs to be used"

Kate sits down and is still processing what she knows now. "Is horrible, but, I suppose is better than let those criminals loose" she concludes a bit shaken, but, let Kurt sit next to her.

"I never mentioned my work because I know is not pleasant"

"I thought...you are retired"

"Almost"

The once Kate is more comfortable with him, Kurt asks something very important. "How did you get this file?"

"Ask Quill, he was here and give to me"

Kurt will make sure to question Quill how he got this file. No one but members of the church should be able to have this information. And if Quill was here right now...no, Kurt has better self-control than that.

Kurt kisses Kate´s head kindle as the woman rest her head on his shoulder.


End file.
